


Which Came First, the Cooking Accident or the Egg?

by Lunaraen



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ficlet, Old Writing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That isn't a dragon egg; that's a burnt potato!" Honeydew hadn't been born yesterday. It’d been a while, to his knowledge, since he’d even been cloned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Came First, the Cooking Accident or the Egg?

It was a sunny day at Yoglabs; programmed birds were singing, clones were screaming, everything was as always.

That included the typical friendly argument between the two “founders”, one holding a curious lump and the other being the only one who seemed unaffected by the lunacy that was Yoglabs, perhaps protected by his own.

"That isn't a dragon egg; that's a burnt potato!" Honeydew hadn't been born yesterday. It’d been a while, to his knowledge, since he’d even been cloned. Dragon eggs were supposed to be magnificent to behold, looking like they were made of scales, the shell as shiny and strong as the hide of grown dragons. They were large and ridiculously heavy, more valuable than diamonds.

In short, they were supposed to make going up against the great bloody beasts worth it.

And here Xephos was, tossing the rough little ball from hand to hand as if it were some babe’s toy.

His own pick, covered in spider blood and zombie guts, looked better, near-blinding laboratory light glinting off of the sharp iron tips and the carvings on the sturdy handle looking as fresh now as they had the day he'd made them.

It wasn’t even a _good_ baked potato; it looked like it had been rubbed with mud and dirt, light plumes of smoke curling off of the wrinkled soot colored skin. If someone took it off your hands, you would be paying them.

Xeph was trying to pass off a fucking cooking accident. With earnest eyes and a sincere smile, but Honeydew knew how good Xephos was at faking those. Tricked too many times by that look, he’d been.

Honeydew found, however, in an event that left testificates fleeing in blind panic and that may or may not have been caused by Mandrew running amuck, that yes, it was indeed a dragon egg.

“Come ‘ere, ya bugger!”

And that the babies were as ugly and nasty as the eggs they sprung from. Because of course they were.


End file.
